Irresistible Cry
by Piecherry
Summary: Percintaan antara kakak dan adik itu memang tabu. Tapi Aku berharap ada keajaiban dalam kata 'tabu' itu.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Author : Piecherry**

**WARNING** : **Male x Male** – rada **OOC** – awas **Alur cepat** – Penulis **newbie**

**NOTE :** sebelumnya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan pada FF ini, baik penulisan nama, alur kecepatan ataupun OOC yang saya buat. Dan juga cerita ini berlatar belakang masa peperangan di Jepang (perang dunia kedua atau mungkin pertama) , saya belum tahu benar kalau suasana peperangan di itu Jepang seperti apa, saya tahunya sih yang di Indonesia :v dee, enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya.."<p>

Lelaki yang awalnya terdiam menatap langit sore yang terlihat suram bergerak mencari asal suara tadi, terlihat seorang lelaki yang berumur 11 tahun lebih tua darinya itu mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sama-sama duduk di teras rumah yang sejuk, rumput-rumput yang tertata rapi juga pohon-pohon yang mulai berbuah.

"lagi-lagi kau termenung?"

"tidak, aku tidak termenung," jawab Kuroko yakin, tangan kanannya mengelus-elus pelan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu namun tak mengatakan apapun tentang itu. Akashi yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya hanya tertawa kecil, tawa yang misterius namun menggemaskan.

"begitu.." gumam Lelaki berambut merah dengan manik mata yang berwarna sama.

Ia masih duduk di sana, melepaskan kelelahan setelah bekerja—lebih tepatnya latihan—berjam-jam, kedua tangannya terasa ingin lepas dari pemiliknya, latihan-latihan keras yang di berikan untuknya menjadikan kewajiban yang harus Ia hadapi saat ini. Perang dunia masih berlanjut, dan Akashi adalah salah satu dari sekian pria yang ikut latihan militer untuk mempertahankan negeri ini. Kuroko yang masih belasan tahun belum dibenarkan ikut, yang bisa Ia lakukan adalah tetap berjuang untuk tumbuh, dan berdoa agar perang ini segera berakhir. Sekalipun ia tidak tahu kapan itu akan di kabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Akashi memukul-mukul pelan pundaknya yang terasa kaku, Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat lelah.

Namun Ia masih meluangkan waktunya untuk duduk di sana, di samping Kuroko.

"_Nii-san_, kau terlihat lelah, lebih baik kau segera istirahat," Kuroko sepertinya tahu apa yang Ia lihat ketika awal Akashi datang tadi, Kuroko tahu kakaknya itu sebenarnya lelah namun tetap menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa adiknya.

"tidak, aku tidak lelah. Jangan khawatir" lengkungan manis itu tergambar jelas di bibir milik Akashi, Ia mengusap rambut Kuroko dengan lembut. Kuroko seolah tak berani menatap rupa lelaki di sampingnya, Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain setelah menyadari bahwa jantungnya hampir saja jatuh tadi.

_Deg-deg-deg_

Akashi tak mengerti, namun Ia hanya tersenyum cerah. Lihatlah, adiknya yang sekarang berumur 16 tahun itu terlihat dewasa dengan pakaian rapi yang Ia kenakan.

Kuroko hampir lupa caranya bernafas dengan normal, namun ia mencoba untuk terlihat wajar di depan Akashi. Mungkin akan terlihat aneh jika Ia sampai segila ini setelah melihat wajah tampan kakaknya. Liatlah tubuhnya yang mulai berotot akibat latihan keras itu, serta cara duduknya yang tegap dan terlihat kokoh. Orang yang sangat Ia kagumkan.

Ya, dia adalah saudara Kuroko. Saudara Tiri lebih tepatnya.

Jauh sebelum Kuroko lahir, kedua Orang tuanya mengadopsi Akashi yang telah ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan teman karib mereka dulu. Tak lama setelah itu si kecil Kuroko lahir ke dunia, mereka pun tinggal bersama sebagai kakak dan adik yang sangat akrab, bahkan seperti saudara kembar yang tak terpisahkan, Akashi yang selalu ingin dekat dengan adiknya dan Kuroko yang selalu terlihat nyaman jika bersama Akashi. Mereka dua bersaudara yang sangat akrab, walaupun tidak ada hubungan darah di antara mereka.

Tapi apakah Akashi tahu, bahwa adiknya yang sangat Ia sayangi ternyata menyimpan perasaan padanya? Bahwa adiknya itu terlalu sering menatap wajahnya, selalu ingin bersama dengannya, ingin tidur dengannya? tidakkah Ia sadari? Tidak.

Lelaki berumur 27 tahun itu tak menyadarinya, Ia masih terus berada di sisi Kuroko, memanjakannya, mengusap lembut rambutnya, memberikan senyuman untuknya, bahkan Ia menghapal semua kegiatan yang biasa adiknya lakukan. Namun ia tak menyadarinya sekalipun.

Bagi Akashi, Kuroko adalah adiknya, adik yang sangat Ia sayangi dan Ia lindungi seolah rumput yang tidak tajam pun tak boleh menyentuh dan melukai kulit adiknya yang rentan. Itulah rasa cinta yang beralasan baginya. Sekalipun Ia tidak pernah memahami isi hati adiknya yang sesungguhnya pada dirinya.

Kuroko, mau bagaimanapun sudah dapat menelan kenyataan ini mentah-mentah. Ia sudah menyadarinya dari awal bahwa cintanya tidak mungkin dapat terbalaskan. Akashi mencintainya hanya sebagai _adik_ , bukan sebagai kekasih yang akan hidup bersama mendampinginya, memberikan anak yang manis-manis, dan menemani hingga akhir hidupnya.

Kuroko selalu mencoba untuk melupakan perasaannya, namun Akashi selalu hadir menanam benih-benih cinta di hatinya. Ia suka, suka senyuman kakaknya itu, wajah tampannya, sifatnya, dan kewibawaannya. Benar saja, jantung itu seperti hilang saat Akashi menyentuhnya, tapi sentuhan kasih sayang dari seorang kakak pada adiknya tentulah beda dengan sentuhan kasih sayang dari seseorang dengan kekasihnya.

Tapi bisakah—bisakah Akashi melihatnya sebagai orang yang berbeda? Bukan sebagai adik, tapi sebagai orang yang baru saja Ia kenal, seseorang yang akan mencoba untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

"perang masih belum berakhir ya?" tanya Kuroko dengan polos, walaupun di benaknya sendiri Ia mengerti dengan baik apa maksud pertanyaannya itu.

"berdoalah agar semuanya bisa berakhir dengan baik," senyuman itu kembali dilayangkan untuk Kuroko, senyuman penyemangat walaupun terselip sedikit nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"aku ingin, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi untuk mengikuti latihan itu,"

"kau mengkhawatirkanku?" pertanyaan menggoda namun tak berarti apa-apa.

"tentu saja, aku tak mau lagi melihatmu terlihat kelelahan seperti ini," jawab Kuroko mantap.

Akashi mendekatkan kepalanya ke adiknya, menempelkan kening mereka berdua dan tersenyum. Sekalipun wajah Kuroko terlihat memerah, anak itu tetap diam di tempatnya sambil menunduk.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir Tetsuya, ini bukanlah apa-apa," Akashi menjawab dengan serius diselingi senyuman yang dari tadi selalu menghiasi bibirnya.

Pernyataan yang cukup melegakan, namun tak ada yang tahu kapan manusia akan pergi. Memang sudah sewajarnya Kuroko khawatir, karena semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal akibat perang mengganaskan ini, Akashi adalah satu-satunya yang Ia miliki sekarang. Ia tidak berharap akan perpisahan yang sama, tidak akan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam kita, lihatlah aku membawa beras yang bagus kali ini,"

Kuroko tersenyum, sekalipun Akashi begitu sangat lelah Ia tidak mau melewatkan makan malam bersama adiknya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pagi itu langit masih terlihat gelap, udaranya masih sangat dingin dan matahari belum ingin muncul. Suara ayam berkokok merdu, bertanya-tanya siapakah di antara mereka yang paling hebat saat itu. Sekalipun langit malam mulai memudar, suasana saat ini terbilang sepi, suasana peperangan masih kental terasa di mana hanya ada hawa-hawa duka di setiap rumah warga, tak terkecuali rumah Akashi dan Kuroko yang telah ditinggal oleh Orang tua mereka.

Kuroko menarik selimut tipisnya, dingin menyeruak hingga ke sela-sela jari kakinya. Tercium aroma sup yang sangat Ia kenal, aroma yang tipis dengan bumbu yang khas. Kuroko tidak perlu dibangunkan dengan teriakan-teriakan yang dapat memecahkan telinga, atau mungkin seember air dingin yang dilempar untuknya, tapi aroma sup ini sudah cukup dapat melebarkan matanya yang semula tertidur.

Akashi pasti sedang memasak sekarang, dari awal Ia tidak mau mengganggu ketenangan adiknya dengan aroma supnya. Tapi sepertinya Kuroko menyukainya. Tidak apalah.

Pintu kamar Kuroko terbuka perlahan, dilihatnya sosok Akashi yang sedang sibuk mengaduk makanan yang akan mereka santap nanti. Kini aromanya benar-benar tercium jelas, sangat khas.

"kau sudah bangun, Tetsuya." jawab lelaki yang sibuk di dapur kecilnya itu.

"wangi sekali,"

Sambil mengulum senyum tipis di bibirnya, lelaki dengan surai merahnya itu segera mengangkat masakannya yang dimasak di atas tungku yang berasap tebal. Ia mengambil mangkuk dan menyajikannya di sana. Kuroko segera duduk di meja pendek—yang coraknya sudah mulai melesap—di atasnya tersaji semangkuk penuh sup yang berwarna pucat dengan hiasan sayuran hijau, irisan tipis wortel serta kentang. Makanan yang sederhana tapi ketahuilah ini adalah makanan yang sangat lezat. Selanjutnya sup itu ditemani dengan nasi panas yang mengepul. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Kuroko menelan ludah. Baiklah, segera ucapkan _ittadakimasu_ dengan satu santapan pertama.

"enak!" seru Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya, Ia lupa sudah berapa kali mengatakan hal yang sama. Masakan kakaknya tidak pernah membuatnya bosan, justru karena rasa enak itu yang selalu mengunggah seleranya.

"masakanku memang selalu enak, tak ada yang dapat mengalahkannya" jawab Akashi mantap, Ia tersenyum di tengah pernyataannya itu dan mengusap kepala Kuroko dengan lembut. Kuroko tertawa pelan, ia mengangguk mengiakan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Tetsuya. Aku berangkat, jaga rumah dengan baik selama aku pergi," tegas sang Kakak di saat Ia memasang sepatunya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk, Ia tidak mengerti mengapa kakaknya begitu sibuk setiap harinya hanya untuk melukai setiap bagian di tubuhnya, mengapa kakaknya tidak mengundurkan diri saja sebagai salah satu prajurit, mengapa kakaknya tidak berpura-pura bodoh saja ? Ia malah mengandalkan otak cerdasnya dalam membuat strategi sehingga orang-orang mulai membutuhkannya. Membuat Ia harus sendirian setiap harinya, menatap ke langit yang berpadu dengan putihnya awan dan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Ia kesepian.

Sekolah Kuroko sudah ditutup karena perang semakin menjadi-jadi sehingga membuatnya harus merasakan kebosanan yang berulang-ulang di setiap harinya, para orang tua tidak memperbolehkan anaknya untuk bermain keluar karena takut hal yang menyeramkan terjadi dengan mereka, jalanan kini hanya diisi dengan sunyi dan langkah kaki orang dewasa yang terkadang lewat di sana.

Uh, Ia rindu kakaknya. Rindu serindu rindunya, walaupun mereka selalu bertemu di rumah tapi tetap saja itu waktu yang sangat tipis untuk mereka, bahkan Akashi selalu terlihat lelah ketika pulang, membuat batin Kuroko tersiksa. Untungnya Akashi selalu pulang ke rumah, tidak seperti orang lain yang bahkan berhari-hari tidak pulang karena kesibukan mereka atau bahkan kelelahan, Akashi selalu menempatkan perhatian mendalam kepada adiknya.

Tapi perhatian itu malah menimbulkan rasa cinta Kuroko yang selalu ia tutup rapat-rapat. Bohong jika Kuroko tidak berdegup kencang ketika Akashi tersenyum untuknya, bohong jika Ia tidak hampir kehilangan nafasnya ketika Akashi mengusap pelan rambut biru langit miliknya.

Cinta itu benar-benar tumbuh dengan baik karena Akashi, Ia kakak yang kejam karena telah menumbuhkan rasa cinta adiknya yang lebih spesifik tanpa Ia sadari. Kuroko tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan rasa cinta ini tumbuh, entah sejak Ia berumur 14 atau mungkin 15. Kuroko berbisik dalam hatinya, bertanya-tanya apakah Akashi juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Hei.. saudara tiri boleh saling mencintai bukan?" tanya Kuroko dengan awan yang bergerak pelan. Sudahlah Kuroko jangan kau tanyakan hal yang selalu mengiris hatimu itu, kau sudah terlalu lama memendamnya bukan? Kau bahkan takut untuk berdegup kencang seolah darah mengalir dengan cepat di pembuluh darahmu. Kau takut merasakan cinta ini.

Kau takut mencintai kakak tiri mu , bukan?

Cairan bening mengalir keluar dari mata pemiliknya, Kuroko memeluk lutut sambil merasakan rasa yang menyakitkan, ia mencoba menahan nafasnya agar rasa sakit ini segera hilang, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"hentikan!" desak Kuroko pada dirinya, menangis membenci dirinya yang merasa aneh karena telah mencintai kakak tiri nya.

Kini langit mulai terlihat mendung, kepulan awan gelap menghampiri langit dan melindungi matahari yang tadi bersinar. Hujan pun turun. Sambil melihat tanah yang mulai basah, Kuroko berdiri dari tempatnya. Awalnya hanya tangan kanannya yang basah terkena hujan, namun akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya juga ikut berada di luar.

Tetes demi tetes membasahi kulit pucatnya, surai biru langitnya pun terhujani. Sudah lama Ia tidak bermain seperti ini. Suara hujan seolah berdegung di telinganya, menari-nari dalam kesepian dihatinya, indah namun terlihat kesepian. Suara erangan kesedihan bersama Kuroko, hujan bersamanya.

"Tetsuya?" suara itu mengagetkan Kuroko, lewat iris biru miliknya sosok Akashi telah berdiri di teras tak jauh darinya. Mungkin lelaki itu juga kaget melihat adiknya berdiri ditengah hujan yang cukup deras ini.

"kemarilah, kau bisa sakit," panggil Akashi, wajah cemasnya terlihat jelas. Kuroko hanya diam sambil mengangkatkan wajahnya menatap langit dengan mata yang tertutup.

"ya, sebentar." jawab Kuroko lirih. Kemudian segera menuju teras rumahnya.

"cuaca sedang tidak bagus, sebaiknya kamu tidak perlu gegabah seperti ini," cemas Akashi dengan suara khas miliknya. Sebuah kain kecil bertengger di kepala Kuroko dengan maksud untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Dari tadi Kuroko hanya diam, Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, lagi-lagi ia merasakannya. Akashi terlalu dekat dengannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Akashi-kun'.. nii-chan,"

Pertanyaan yang cukup mengagetkan, sepertinya Kuroko tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya tadi.

"kenapa kau ingin memanggilku seperti itu?"

"aku hanya ingin," jawaban abstrak yang pernah Kuroko berikan. Akashi terlihat kebingungan, namun Ia mencoba menjawabnya.

"baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu, Tetsuya.."

Jika memang itu keinginan Kuroko, Akashi akan mengabulkannya.

"Akashi-kun.."

Masih terdengar aneh di telinga Akashi, tapi Ia terlihat menyukainya. Namanya dipanggil dengan manis oleh adiknya.

Akashi memberikan segelas air putih hangat, wajah pucat adiknya terlihat jelas. Ia tidak bisa diam saja, Kuroko hanya menatap pemberian itu tanpa mengambilnya.

"kau tahu? Aku sangat kesepian. Setiap hari hanya menatap langit, mencuci baju sendiri, bermain sendiri, menunggu hingga kakak datang," kata Kuroko lirih, suaranya hampir hilang ditelan derasnya hujan tapi Akashi tetap dapat mendengarnya. Pernyataan yang mengiris jiwa.

Cukup lama Akashi terdiam tanpa menjawab apa-apa, Ia hanya diam memandangi adiknya yang tertunduk. Kuroko juga begitu, Ia tidak menunggu kakaknya berkata apapun karena Ia masih ingin mengatakan banyak hal kepada kakaknya.

"jika aku di perbolehkan untuk ikut denganmu pergi ke sana, aku akan mengikutinya.. sesusah apapun itu. Bahkan jika 2 hari tidak memakan apapun, akan aku jalani,ini benar-benar menyesakkan. Ayah dan ibu sudah tiada, aku takut—"

Mata itu terbelalak kaget ketika sosok di depannya mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Akashi memeluk tubuh adiknya itu, merasakan kesedihan mendalam yang dialami adiknya. Kuroko selain kaget ia juga hampir berhenti bernafas akibat perlakuan tiba-tiba ini, untuk pertama kalinya Akashi memeluknya seperti ini. Gawat, ia takut detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat dapat di rasakan oleh Akashi.

"maafkan aku Tetsuya..aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu," hanya itu yang dapat Ia berikan ke adiknya, Ia mengutuk dirinya karena tak dapat memberikan kebahagiaan untuk adiknya yang malang ini. Akhirnya cairan bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kuroko, Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam rangkulan tubuh Akashi. Rasa menyesakkan yang Ia rasakan ini benar-benar ingin meluap, tapi di lubuk hatinya ia tetap ingin menahannya.

_"Kumohon buat rasa cintaku padamu ini segera hilang, Akashi-kun. Ketahuilah, rasa ini benar-benar menyesakkan bagiku,"_

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, langit telah menjadi semakin gelap mendekati malam.

* * *

><p>Pagi telah tiba, Kuroko masih terlelap. Entah kenapa kejadian semalam membuatnya lelah dan akhirnya tertidur. Kegiatan yang sama dilakukan ulang oleh Akashi, memasakkan makanan untuk adiknya tercinta. Tapi entah kenapa sudah beberapa menit masakan itu tercium namun Kuroko belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal Akashi sudah menyiapkan masakan lezat untuk adiknya, karena penasaran Ia mencoba untuk mengintip sekilas kamar adiknya. Di sana Kuroko sedang tertidur pulas, Ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.<p>

Akashi mendekati adiknya itu, ia mengulum senyum tipis. Kuroko tidur dengan tenang, terlihat manis. Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke kening Kuroko dan mengecupnya pelan. Ia kaget ketika bibirnya merasakan panas, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Ia segera menyentuh kening adiknya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Panas, Kuroko sepertinya demam. Pantas saja dia tidak dapat bangun karena demam ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Akashi meletakkan kain lembab di atas kening Kuroko, lelaki bersurai merah itu terlihat tenang, namun raut cemas tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Tetsuya, kau masih tidur? Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu,"

Tak ada sahutan.

"hei, Tetsuya."

Lagi, tidak ada sahutan.

"mungkin sebaiknya aku tetap di sini,besok aku bisa beri alasan kepada mereka." Ujar Akashi berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Lebih baik Ia izin untuk hari ini saja, Ia tidak mau meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan dingin nan pucat itu menyentuh jemari Akashi, Kuroko dengan nafas terburu-buru itu mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"jangan.." katanya pelan.

walaupun Akashi yakin suaranya sangat pelan tadi namun sepertinya Kuroko dapat mendengarnya.

"aku tidak apa .. ini hanya demam biasa."

_Bohong._

Terdengar Kuroko terbatuk-batuk, kepalanya terasa benar-benar pusing. Ia tak menyangka bisa terserang demam karena kejadian semalam. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan kakaknya untuk tidak pergi, ia akan mencoba mandiri walaupun Ia tahu tubuhnya benar-benar terasa berat kali ini.

Akashi tidak menjawab apa-apa, Ia menyentuh pelan pipi Kuroko yang luar biasa panasnya.

"tidak, aku akan tetap di sini." Pernyataan yang kokoh dari sang kakak, Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Akashi-kun.. ayolah aku tidak apa-ap—"

Kepalanya terasa pusing lagi, seolah Ia ingin melepaskan kepalanya saja saat itu.

"lihat." Akashi membuktikan, Kuroko memang tidak berdaya saat ini. Kuroko menggigit bibir pucat miliknya, ah matanya terasa berat.

Mungkin sebaiknya Ia melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

"ayo tidurlah," saran Akashi. Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengerti tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sambil mengelus pelan rambut biru adiknya itu, Akashi tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengecup pelan kening Kuroko yang hangat dan terasa basah akibat kompresan dingin yang Ia berikan tadi, Ia Berharap agar adiknya segera sembuh, karena senyuman adiknyalah yang memberikan semangat hidupnya saat ini.

Kuroko terbatuk, Ia sedikit kaget namun Ia hanya diam sambil menutup matanya. Sial, kepalanya benar-benar terasa pusing.

Mungkin Ia memang harus tidur sesuai dengan saran kakaknya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang seorang adik yang menyukai kakaknya sendiri, kukira _ending_ cerita itu akan berakhir bahagia. Tetapi ternyata sang kakak telah menikahi orang lain dan tetap menganggap adiknya itu sebagai adik semata. Menyedihkan.

.

Percintaan antara kakak dan adik itu memang tabu.

.

Tapi Aku berharap ada keajaiban dalam kata 'tabu' itu.

Udara malam menghirup pelan ke sekitar tubuh Kuroko, Ia membuka matanya perlahan dengan keadaan badan penuh dengan keringat. Ia menyentuh dahinya yang mulai terasa dingin, bersyukur setelah mengetahui bahwa Ia sudah merasa lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Di sisinya terlihat Akashi sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang menggemaskan, ingin Kuroko sentuh wajah tampannya itu, namun Ia urungkan.

Berpikir bahwa Ia sudah merepotkan kakaknya, lihatlah sepertinya Akashi memang tidak pergi, Ia tetap pada keinginannya untuk menjaga Kuroko. Terbesit perasaan senang yang kemudian menguap seketika dalam hati Kuroko, Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri setelah menyadari Ia sangat senang Akashi tetap disini, sebenarnya wajar jika seorang adik mendapatkan perasaan senang ini, tapi Kuroko pikir perasaan senangnya ini lebih dari itu.

_Menyakitkan._

Menangis, Kuroko menangis dalam keheningan. Ia bersusah payah agar suara isaknya tidak terdengar oleh Akashi yang sedang tertidur. Bahkan ia mencoba untuk memukul pelan dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

_Sakit. Sakit sekali._

Ia berpikir apakah Akashi dapat mendengar jeritan hatinya ini, jeritan yang menyakitkan yang pernah ada bagi Kuroko. Apakah Akashi tak pernah menganggapnya seperti orang yang bukan adiknya? Menganggapnya sebagai orang asing yang baru Ia kenal juga tak apa. Kuroko mengecup hati-hati kepala lelaki yang tertidur pulas itu, dan berharap Ia tidak terbangun.

_Hei.. bangun lah.. katakan padaku . _

_Apakah perasaan cintaku ini dapat terbalaskan olehmu ?_

_Apa kau mau menerima cinta adikmu ini ?_

_Walaupun sedikit saja._

_Aku ingin kau melihatku._

Tak lama kemudian Lelaki bersurai merah itu terbangun dari mimpinya, menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah bangun lebih awal darinya. Kuroko tak berkata apa-apa dengan posisi duduk menyandar di dinding, tangannya masih menyentuh punggung tangan Akashi, Akashi tak menepisnya.

"sudah selarut ini, aku kembali ke kamar," kata Akashi sambil mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa pegal akibat berjam-jam tidur dalam keadaan duduk membungkuk. Tangan lembut itu menyentuh pergelangan tangan yang sedang beranjak pergi, Akashi menatap sosok adiknya yang hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup dengan gelapnya kamar.

"ada apa Tetsuya?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban.

"hei?" tanya Akashi bingung, tangan kanannya masih dipegang erat oleh adiknya.

"aku takut nii-chan.. temani aku."

Akashi terlihat sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan itu, sungguh wajah datar Kuroko tak dapat menjelaskan apa-apa. Lelaki itu kemudian duduk di ujung ranjang di mana Kuroko sedang terduduk menatap jendela kamarnya, walau sebenarnya jendela itu hanya memberikan pemandangan suram di mana hanya ada pohon-pohon menyeramkan di luar sana.

"apa kau takut, Tetsuya?" nadanya terdengar lemah di telinga Kuroko, Akashi terlihat khawatir.

"...mungkin." jawab Kuroko singkat.

Akashi tak mengatakan apa-apa selain mengacak pelan rambut Kuroko.

_Hei,Katakan sesuatu._

"Baiklah..apapun itu, aku pasti akan mengabulkannya."

_Bohong._

Hei, wajarkan jika seorang adik tidur dengan kakaknya? Kuroko sering meminta hal yang sama sebelumnya, tapi perasaan gugup inilah yang baru Ia dapatkan dan Ia sudah mengetahui penyebabnya. Akashi segera menaiki ranjang dan menaruh satu bantal untuk dirinya, kini mereka tidur berhadapan.

Kuroko tak mengatakan apa-apa selain menatap wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum kepadanya, senyum yang _innocense_.

"_Oyasumi_..Tetsuya."

tak lama kemudian Ia menutup matanya. Kuroko masih bertahan, Ia tidak menepis tangan kakaknya yang masih tertinggal di pipinya, biarlah begini.

Oh lihatlah wajah tegas itu, bulu mata yang menghias di ujung kelopak matanya, rambut yang sedikit berantakan dan dengkuran halus dari mulutnya.

Elok sekali, bahkan ketika Ia tertidur pun ketampanannya tak pudar.

Kuroko menyentuh pelan pipi Lelaki yang berada tepat di sampingnya, menyentuh dengan pelan dan takut-takut. Ah, andaikan Ia bisa melakukan hal ini setiap harinya pasti Ia akan terus melakukannya, bahkan di setiap menit pun.

"_Oyasumi_..Akashi-kun"

Suasana rumah terlihat sepi pagi ini. Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya, matahari pagi menyilaukan matanya. Seseorang telah membuka tirai jendelanya, itu pasti Akashi.

Kuroko segera duduk dengan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Ah sepertinya ada yang kurang pagi ini, itu pasti aroma masakan Akashi.

Kok Ia tidak menciumnya ya? Apa karena hidungnya yang sedang bermasalah akibat demam ini?

Sambil berjalan gontai akibat tubuh yang masih terasa berat untuk berdiri lelaki itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap pemandangan tak biasa di sana.

Tidak ada sosok tegap yang sedang mencicipi hasil masakannya dan biasanya tersenyum kepada Kuroko setelah menyadari adiknya telah menatapnya cukup lama, sosok itu hilang disana.

"Aka—"

Kuroko tercekat, tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekali—mungkin karena menangis tadi malam—seolah ada benda aneh yang tersangkut di sana. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya pelan-pelan. Kedua matanya tertuju pada secarik kertas lusuh yang terletak di atas meja ditemani dengan semangkuk nasi dan sup. Kuroko membaca memo itu sejenak.

_ Aku harus pergi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, makanlah selagi hangat._

_Aku akan pulang seperti biasa._

Kuroko kemudian menyentuh sisi luar mangkuk nasi dan juga sup, kedua mangkuk itu terasa dingin, kemungkinan Akashi sudah memasaknya setengah jam yang lalu. Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya, memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir.

Ini bukan seperti Akashi yang biasanya.

Kuroko kemudian duduk dan melahap habis makanan yang telah disajikan untuknya, walaupun keduanya sudah terasa dingin tapi Kuroko tidak pernah berniat untuk tidak menghabiskannya, masakan Akashi entah itu dingin ataupun hangat tetaplah cocok di lidah Kuroko.

Juga sebaiknya Ia tidak harus berkeluh kesah untuk saat ini, atau mungkin seterusnya.

.

.

.

Sore itu telah diselimuti oleh hawa dingin yang terasa jelas di tubuh Kuroko, langitnya tampak redup sama seperti yang dulu pernah Kuroko lihat, padahal tadi pagi langit benar-benar cerah.

Kuroko menempati dirinya di teras rumah, melakukan hal yang sudah menjadi rutinitas hidupnya—termenung menatap langit—sambil mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang mustahil.

Langit benar-benar tidak semangat kali ini, Kuroko saja sampai kebingungan apakah ini masih sore atau bahkan sudah malam. Cahaya yang redup itu membuat lelaki itu merasa kesepian, dan mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa Akashi belum pulang juga.

_Ah, mungkin karena langit yang cemberut ini. _Tapi sepertinya Kuroko salah, langit benar-benar mulai gelap dan cahaya matahari semakin lama semakin menghilang. Kuroko masih terdiam di tempatnya, udara malam mulai menyeruak masuk ke sela-sela baju Kuroko, spontan Ia menggosok kedua tangannya dan berpikir untuk segera masuk, lagi pula tidak ada bintang-bintang di atas sana.

Setelah Ia masuk barulah lelaki itu menyadari bahwa kakaknya belum pulang, biasanya ketika sore atau bahkan senja pasti kakaknya sudah berada di sini. Kini Ia benar-benar merasa kecil sekali berada di rumah yang hanya ada dirinya sendiri, apalagi di malam yang dingin ini.

Timbullah rasa khawatir di benak Kuroko.

Apakah Akashi baik-baik saja?

Apa sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya?

Sekarang ruangan di rumahnya ini terasa lebih besar dari biasanya, mungkin karena Ia merasa kesepian. Kesepian yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"mungkin sebaiknya aku menunggu saja," pikir Kuroko, toh juga kakaknya sudah mengatakan Ia akan pulang. Apa salahnya menunggu beberapa menit lagi.

Tak terasa waktu seperti semakin melambat dari yang biasanya, mata itu terlihat lelah dan mengantuk tetapi mencoba untuk tetap terjaga. Akashi belum pulang juga, Kuroko sudah menguap beberapa kali dan melirik ke arah jendela yang di luarnya terlihat gelap gulita.

Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya kali ini, perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup. Dinginnya malam seolah membelai kelopak matanya dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

Kuroko berharap agar kakaknya segera pulang dan membangunkan dirinya. Ia akan menunggu.

.

.

.

.

Udara di pagi hari yang dingin menusuk hingga membangunkan pemuda dengan surai biru menawan miliknya. Mata itu terbuka perlahan disertai dengan mengerjapkan dan mengenali suasana ruangan yang sudah tak asing baginya. Kuroko mendapati dirinya masih terduduk di tempat yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi malam, ia coba cek kedua kakinya yang hampir mati rasa akibat terlipat dan terkena dinginnya malam selama berjam-jam, bahkan hampir membiru pucat di permukaannya. Ia menggigil dan segera menuju ke kamar kakaknya tanpa memikirkan kakinya yang terasa kesemutan.

Pintu itu terbuka lebar dan Kuroko Hanya mendapati suasana gelap tanpa lampu dan ranjang yang masih rapi tak tersentuh. Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya, matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk berubah menjadi sepasang mata yang kaget.

Ini bukan seperti Akashi yang biasanya, Ia selalu menempati apa yang Ia katakan dan Ia juga harus tetap pada apa yang Ia katakan. Ia berkata akan pulang seperti biasa, tapi pada kenyataannya sosok itu sepertinya belum hadir sejak Kuroko terbangun kemarin.

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya dan terlihat kebingungan. Rasa khawatirnya timbul lagi dan itu membuatnya tak dapat melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Kalaupun bisa Ia hanya melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya—termenung di teras memikirkan hal-hal yang mustahil—tapi pada kenyataannya saat ini Ia disibukkan dengan berbagai analisa-analisa yang tak karuan, Ia khawatir namun tak dapat membantu dirinya dalam menyelesaikan kekhawatirannya itu.

_Tunggu sajalah.._

Ia pasti akan pulang siang ini atau mungkin sore ini. Pokoknya Ia pasti akan pulang hari ini!

Kata penyemangat itu berakhir dengan lelehan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran bagi Kuroko, kini sudah 2 hari Akashi tidak pulang. Selama 2 hari itulah Kuroko hanya dapat memakan masakan yang dimasaknya secara amburadul dan terlihat tak layak untuk di cicipi. Tapi bukan itulah permasalahannya saat ini, Akashi belum juga pulang tanpa memberikan kabar, yang hanya tersisa adalah memo yang Kuroko baca saat itu. Kalimat padat dan jelas, namun ternyata tidak seperti yang diharapkan sang penulis memo itu, Ia justru belum pulang menemani adiknya saat ini.

Kuroko menatap dingin langit di luar sana, ia mengusap keringatnya yang entah sejak kapan membanjiri sekitar wajahnya. Berulang kali Ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, tapi akal sehatnya masih ada dan dapat sedikit memberikan petunjuk untuk dirinya yang sedang gelisah ini.

Mulutnya terasa kering ketika Ia mencoba menyentuh ujung kenop pintu, Ia ingin meminjam telepon milik tetangga sebelah dan memohon padanya untuk mencarikan nomor telepon para tentara yang mungkin Bibi itu kenal. Badannya bergetar dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika suatu ingatan terlintas di pikirannya.

Darah merah menyala yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Orang tuanya.

Senyuman terakhir mereka yang ternodai dengan bunyi tembakan yang tak terhitung berapa kali.

Pelukan hangat terakhir mereka.

Dan sosok yang membawa senjata di ujung sana.

Jalanan yang sepi dengan simbahan darah di mana-mana. Mengerikan sekali.

Semuanya seperti sekumpulan cerita bergambar yang terekam ulang di ingatan Kuroko.

Nafas pemuda itu hampir hilang rasanya dan kedua kakinya seolah tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya, tubuhnya bergetar dahsyat dan iris biru miliknya membulat sempurna. Namun yang bisa Ia lakukan hanyalah terduduk ngeri tepat di depan pintu itu. Pintu yang terlihat menyeramkan jika Kuroko membukanya, menakutkan.

Kenapa Akashi belum pulang juga?

Bukankah Ia sudah mengatakan di memo itu jika Ia pulang seperti biasa?

Bukankah ini sudah 2 hari?

Pertanyaan yang terus menerus terekam di otak Kuroko, ia merasa pusing dan juga ingin menangis.

Sore itu dunia seolah tak mengerti apa-apa, angin berhembus dengan tenang sedangkan Kuroko masih menunggu dengan gelisah sosok yang ingin Ia temui itu. 2 hari adalah waktu yang lama bagi Kuroko, Ia rindu sangat rindu pada Akashi, Ia benar-benar ingin memeluk sosok itu sekarang.

"Tetsuya?!" suara menggelegar itu memecahkan kesunyian yang mencekam, Akashi dengan nafas yang belum sempat diaturnya itu membuka lebar-lebar pintu yang awalnya terkunci.

Sepasang mata biru muda itu membulat dengan sempurna ketika sosok yang tadi Ia rindukan sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, tetapi lelaki bersurai merah itu tidak terlihat tenang seperti biasanya, keringat membasahi wajahnya bahkan ada yang sudah tertetes jatuh. Wajah pucat itu tak mengerti kenapa Akashi begitu terlihat aneh.

"Akashi-ku—nii-chan." Kata yang terpotong itu terlihat aneh, namun Kuroko sepertinya tak ingin memberikan penjelasan apa-apa. Akashi tak menghiraukannya, tanpa pikir panjang detik itu juga lelaki itu mendekap erat sosok kecil yang tak sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Akashi dapat merasakan jantung adiknya berdetak dan beradu lebih cepat dari dirinya.

"Kemana saja—" Kuroko tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Akashi benar-benar memeluknya begitu erat sehingga Ia sulit bernafas.

"maafkan aku." Jawab Akashi cepat, tak peduli apapun Ia juga sebenarnya merindukan adiknya. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari ini yang harus Ia lakukan. Akashi kemudian melepaskan pelukan mendadak miliknya itu dan menatap lurus pada sepasang mata biru yang indah.

"Tetsuya.. dengarkan aku."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, berpikir bahwa tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk mengatakan apapun.

Akashi mengatur nafasnya dengan pelan, wajahnya mencoba memberikan arti yang sama dengan yang akan Ia katakan.

"kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini."

Kalimat perintah yang belum pernah Kuroko dengar sebelumnya, Ia kebingungan. Akashi mengangguk meyakinkan.

"a—apa?"

"ya. Daerah ini sudah tidak aman lagi untuk ditinggali—"

Belum sempat Akashi melanjutkan , tiba-tiba suara amukan bom berbunyi nyaring tak jauh dari kediaman mereka. Kuroko terkaget dan menatap wajah kakaknya dengan ketakutan. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Tetsuya.. tenanglah.. masih ada waktu untuk segera pergi dari sini. Ayo cepat kita kemas pakaian-pakaian mu,"

Kuroko tak mengatakan apa-apa dengan wajah yang masih ketakutan, Ia berjalan mengikuti kakaknya dengan kaki yang terasa lemas. Akashi mengambil tas kain yang diletakkan di atas lemari, mengambil dengan sembarangan baju-baju milik adiknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas berwarna hitam itu. Kuroko hanya berdiri di mulut pintu sambil menyandarkan dirinya di dinding, kakinya benar-benar terasa lemas.

Akashi segera menarik tangan Kuroko dan membawanya keluar dari rumah ini, tetapi sebelum ia melewati pintu depan Ia menatap lekat-lekat suasana rumahnya itu, rumah yang menenangkan dan memiliki banyak kenangan indah di sana, kedua hati mereka seperti sedang teriris dengan tajam.

Pada akhirnya mereka meninggalkan rumah ini juga.

Mereka kemudian pergi tanpa membawa apa-apa selain tas Kuroko yang dipegang oleh Akashi di tangan bebasnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat tangan Kuroko. Mereka berlari tidak terlalu jauh dan kemudian berhenti pada kerumunan penduduk yang juga sedang sibuk untuk menyelamatkan diri dari teror yang entah kapan hentinya ini. Di sana beberapa laki-laki dengan pakaian tentara Jepang—persis dengan pakaian yang sedang dikenakan Akashi—, mereka sibuk mengarahkan para penduduk untuk segera memasuki mobil-mobil yang telah di siapkan.

Kuroko hanya diam, namun Ia masih terlihat syok.

Akashi dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal menatap wajah adiknya lekat-lekat, di saat yang sama Ia masih saja memberikan senyuman hangat miliknya dan sedikit membuat perasaan Kuroko agak tenang.

"kau lihat mobil besar yang ada di sana?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"nah, kau tahu.. setiap pertemuan.. pasti ada perpisahan." Kata Akashi terputus-putus, bukan karena nafasnya tetapi karena dirinya belum merasa sanggup mengatakan ini.

"jadi kumohon padamu.. pergilah dari tempat ini dan selamatkan dirimu demi Ayah dan Ibu, juga diriku."

Waktu seolah berhenti saat itu juga, bahkan Kuroko merasa dunia menjadi sunyi dan orang-orang tak bergerak kecuali dirinya. Akashi menatap lekat-lekat wajah adiknya.

"bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kuroko cepat.

Akashi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"aku tetap tinggal di sini, ikut berperang." Jawab Akashi pelan dan hampir berbisik.

Bulir-bulir air mata di pelupuk mata Kuroko terlihat ingin jatuh dari tempatnya. Kepalanya terasa nyeri dan berdenyut-denyut, tak lama kemudian air mata itu memang jatuh.

"Hei.. jangan menangis. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi bukan?" tanya Akashi mantap sambil menyeka air mata adiknya.

"berjanjilah.. kau pasti pulang dengan selamat." Kata Kuroko di tengah isaknya.

"aku berjanji. Aku berjanji." Kata Akashi dengan lantang dan wajah yang pasti,bahkan Ia sampai mengulangnya dua kali.

"kau tahu aku pasti tak akan mengingkarinya." Jawab Akashi mantap.

Kuroko menangis, tidak ia belum sanggup menerima semua ini. Walaupun Akashi memohon-mohon pun Ia takkan bisa menerimanya. Lihatlah, Ia bahkan belum mengutarakan perasaannya pada Akashi. Menyatakan bahwa Ia sebenarnya sangat mencintai kakaknya itu.

Seseorang di ujung sana berteriak memanggil dan meminta agar Kuroko segera masuk ke mobil pengangkut, karena waktu sudah semakin menipis.

_Tidak, belum. _

_Kumohon, berhentilah._

"Tetsuya.. sudah saatnya." Kata Akashi dengan nada yang pelan, padahal sebenarnya Ia benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Ia memberikan tas kain itu kepada adiknya.

"tapi aku masih ingin di sini!" Kuroko bersikeras.

_Aku juga ingin seperti itu._

"tidak. Kau harus segera pergi!" perintah Akashi lebih keras lagi, apa gunanya Kuroko berada di sini? Apa yang bisa Akashi lakukan jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kuroko?

Kuroko menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan yang terasa dingin, ini benar-benar menyakitkan hatinya. Sakit sekali.

"Kumohon Kuroko..berjuanglah untuk tetap selamat..Kumohon."

Hati itu luluh, tapi tidak sepenuhnya.

Lagi-lagi seseorang dan beberapa orang lainnya berteriak memanggil.

Terlihat Akashi menarik nafasnya dengan amat pelan.

"saa.. Tetsuya.. _Sayounara_" suara Akashi semakin melemah.

Sepasang mata itu menatap lurus lelaki bersurai merah di depannya, perlahan ia menyentuh kedua pipi milik sang kakak, mendekatkannya ke arah dirinya hingga kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain, Kuroko mencium pelan Akashi yang menunduk ke arahnya. Pelan dan juga lembut, namun terkesan Tergesa-gesa, entah di mana anak itu belajar cara berciuman seperti ini.

Seolah ada _slow motion_ di tiap-tiap detiknya, namun sebenarnya ciuman itu hanyalah ciuman singkat dalam beberapa detik. Kuroko melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap Akashi yang masih terdiam.

"sebenarnya.. aku mencintaimu.. Nii-chan."

Ia kemudian berlari dengan cepat secepat yang Ia bisa, dadanya terasa nyeri dan nafasnya terlalu sulit diatur. Berakhir sudah masa-masa menyenangkan yang Ia alami bersama Akashi, kini mereka harus berpisah. Entah apa yang dapat Kuroko katakan ketika bertemu dengan Akashi lagi nanti.

Mobil yang mengangkut Kuroko pun berangkat. Akashi masih terdiam, dunianya seolah berhenti saat itu juga. Pelan-pelan Ia menyentuh bibir merahnya, bibir yang masih terdapat bekas bibir Kuroko. Ciuman lembut yang Ia dapatkan membuatnya terdiam, bahkan jantungnya benar-benar ingin jatuh saat itu.

Dan kalimat terakhir itu, seolah membuat Akashi tak percaya. Ia menatap jauh mobil yang membawa Kuroko pergi.

_Tidak . Kumohon kembalilah_

Setitik cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Akashi. Lelaki itu menangis pelan, dan mengingatkan dirinya bahwa adiknya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dirinya di sini. Menyakitkan sekali keadaan mereka berdua.

"TETSUYA!" teriak Akashi pada mobil yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Ia berteriak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca namun hanya setitik yang jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Tetsuya! Kembalilah!"

Semakin lama mobil itu menjauh.

"Tetsuya!"

Kemudian hanya samar-samar terlihat.

"Kumoho—"

Mobil itu pun menghilang.

"kembalilah.."

Semuanya benar-benar terjadi, Akashi tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkan adiknya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, tempat di mana kenangan mereka tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu.

Suasana di sekitar lelaki itu terkesan ricuh, mereka yang masih bertahan mencoba menyelamatkan diri, ada yang berlari tak menentu, ada yang juga ikut menangis karena telah berpisah dengan keluarganya. Mereka yang masih menetap di sini adalah mereka yang akan berjuang untuk membela diri mereka maupun negara mereka. Perang kejam yang entah kapan berakhirnya sangat menyiksa, Akashi yang masih terdiam terombang-ambing dalam suasana mencekam itu, bahkan Ia sampai terjatuh karena di tabrak secara tak sengaja. Ia terlihat kehilangan arah. Tak lama kemudian sebuah bom meledak 3 meter dari sana, semuanya semakin panik.

"Akashi-san! Apa kita harus bergegas ke arah _A1_?" seseorang bertanya di sana, ia terlihat panik dan menyentuh senjatanya dengan gemetaran, Ia menunggu arahan dari atasannya tersebut.

_Apa yang kulakukan? _

Akashi menengadah menatap langit tenang di atas sana.

_Tenangnya.. tapi kenapa dunia tidak setenang ini?_

"A-Akashi-san? K-kita harus bergegas."

"ya.. ayo lekas."

Sekarang bukan saatnya bersedih meratapi perpisahan ini, sudah saatnya baginya untuk melawan kekejaman ini.

_Tuhan tolong selamatkan Tetsuya.. apa gunanya aku berjuang menyelamatkan negeriku jika akhirnya adikku sendiri tak dapat diselamatkan?_

_Aku akan berjuang.. demi senyuman milik Tetsuya. Aku akan pulang menjemputnya dan menanyakan maksud kalimatnya saat itu._

_"sebenarnya.. aku mencintaimu.. Nii-chan."_

_Hmmp..ia mengatakannya dengan sangat manis._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti? Membalasnya?_

_Entah bagaimana ekspresiku saat bertemu dengan dirinya nanti._

**_Bersambung.._**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

[Chapter 2]  
><strong>Author : Piecherry<strong>

**WARNING** : **Male x Male** – rada **OOC** – awas **Alur cepat** – Penulis **newbie**

**NOTE :** sebelumnya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan pada FF ini, baik penulisan nama, alur kecepatan ataupun OOC yang saya buat. Dan juga cerita ini berlatar belakang masa peperangan di Jepang (perang dunia kedua atau mungkin pertama) , saya belum tahu benar kalau suasana peperangan di Jepang seperti apa, saya tahunya sih yang di Indonesia :v dee, enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Kuroko menatap daerah sekitarnya, daerah yang cukup sejuk dengan berbagai pohon-pohon tertanam di sekitarnya. Mobil tempat penampungan warga berhenti di tempat ini, warga-warga turun dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kuroko lakukan. Mereka hanya terdiri dari anak-anak, wanita dan para lansia, semua laki-laki dewasa ikut berperang. Pasti mereka merasakan kesepian dan kesedihan yang sama dengan Kuroko.<p>

Para pemandu memasang tenda dan membagi tempat kepada mereka masing-masing. Semuanya sudah membagi tugas dan tanpa disadari matahari sudah ingin bersembunyi lagi.

Dengan penerangan yang ala kadarnya, Kuroko merebahkan tubuhnya di antara anak-anak yang sebaya dengannya. Wajah tertidur mereka terlihat dihiasi dengan ketakutan, bahkan ada yang sedang menangis saat itu. Tapi walaupun begitu, suasana saat ini benar-benar sunyi.

Kuroko seolah takut menangis saat ini, entah apa alasannya.

"hei, apa kau sudah tertidur?" bisik seseorang yang berada di sebelah Kuroko. Kuroko mencari asal suara itu, si pemilik suara adalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan senyuman tercerah yang pernah ada.

"tidak, belum." Jawab Kuroko singkat.

"apa kau ke sini dengan orang tua mu?"

Kuroko melihat pemuda itu sekilas "tidak, mereka sudah meninggal."

"oh.. maaf."

"jangan dipikirkan."

"hai.. perkenalkan namaku Kise."

"Kuroko Tetsuya" Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memberikan senyuman.

"Kuroko_cchi _, setelah perang ini berakhir apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

_Pertanyaan apa itu._

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, di kepalanya hanya ada Akashi saat itu.

"aku akan bertemu kakakku."

"kakakmu juga ikut kesana?"

"ya begitulah.."

"pasti kau merasa sedih.."

_Kau tak perlu menerkanya._

Ah, bulir-bulir air mata Kuroko jatuh perlahan, namun Ia berhasil menyembunyikannya. Udara dingin yang kesepian ini menemani tiap detik malam yang terasa panjang baginya, Ia mencoba untuk berharap esok hari tapi kemudian Ia sadar bahwa besok belum tentu perang ini akan berakhir.

Kalau saja ia berusia sama seperti Akashi, pasti Ia sudah ikut membantu pergi bersamanya.

Kuroko tak mau berlarut-larut memikirkan ini, sebaiknya Ia segera tidur dan menunggu keajaiban yang mungkin akan datang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Akashi tertegun menatap pantulan dirinya di sebuah sungai yang mengalir pelan, wajahnya terlihat lelah di pantulan tersebut. Air di sini terlihat jernih sekali, tapi tak sejernih pikiran Akashi. Dari dalam benaknya hanya tergambar sosok Kuroko, Kuroko dan Kuroko. Rasa rindunya mengalahkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa Ia sadari dalam dua Minggu terakhir ini Ia sudah diberikan jabatan cukup tinggi di kemiliteran, tapi hal itu tak pernah membuatnya senang, ia lebih berharap agar dapat bertemu dengan adiknya.

Sekalipun Ia dapat mengirim surat kepada Kuroko, namun surat itu takkan pernah sampai kepada yang dituju. Daerah pengungsian selalu berpindah-pindah, apalagi ditempatkan secara acak di beberapa daerah, mengirim surat hanya untuk menanyakan kabar sangat sulit diantar kirim di saat kondisi seperti ini.

Perang masih belum menemukan titik terangnya, masih ada benci di mana-mana. Dalam dua Minggu ini saja sudah banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Fisik dan batin Akashi seperti di siksa secara bersamaan. Ditambah dengan kabar adiknya yang belum jelas seperti apa.

"Akashi-dono" seseorang datang dengan memberikan hormat kepada Akashi. "komandan meminta agar kita segera bergegas membentuk pasukan di daerah B1."

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mengayunkan dan menenggelamkan tangannya ke dalam sungai itu.

"sudah berapa Minggu sejak perang ini terjadi?" lelaki bersurai merah itu melihat sekilas prajurit di depannya kemudian kembali fokus pada tangannya yang basah akibat bermain air di sungai.

"ini sudah 4 bulan berlalu."

Kaget, tentu saja. Akashi melihat pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat kaget.

_4 bulan—?_

_Apa sudah selama itu?_

_Padahal kupikir masih ada 2-3 Minggu berlalu._

_Ada apa denganku ini?_

"hei. Benarkah itu?" tanyanya tak percaya, lelaki di seberang itu mengangguk yakin.

"benar, sebentar lagi akan jadi bulan yang ke-5."

_Jangan bercanda.._

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menyadarkan dirinya bahwa selama ini ia sudah menganggap setiap hari itu berupa 2 Minggu, begitu terus hingga seterusnya sampai otaknya menyimpannya dan terus mengulanginya. Ia benar-benar tak dapat berpikiran jernih, ini bukan dirinya yang seperti biasa.

_Lalu bagaimana dengan Kuroko selama 4 bulan ini?_

_Aku tak dapat membayangkan wajahnya._

_Wajah kesepiannya saat itu,_

_Bahkan saat itu Ia terlihat kesepian akan keberadaanku yang selalu minus untuknya._

"Akashi-dono?"

Ternyata seseorang yang di seberang itu masih menunggu jawaban Akashi, dan tentu saja masih ada banyak perintah-perintah atasan yang harus Ia sampaikan.

"ah maaf—baiklah ayo kita segera bergegas." Jawab Akashi tergesa-gesa.

Ternyata sudah lebih dari 4 bulan Akashi dan Kuroko berpisah dan telah terputus kontak, selama itu juga mereka mencoba untuk berjuang melawan kekejaman dunia ini. Akashi terus berdoa di hati kecilnya berharap agar mereka dapat dipertemukan segera, begitu pula dengan Kuroko yang sudah berlama-lama berpindah tempat pengungsian dan belum menemukan cara yang tepat untuk mengirim surat ke kakaknya.

Apakah Tuhan benar-benar ingin menjauhkan mereka?

Apakah Tuhan melakukannya karena tidak mensetujui perasaan Kuroko pada Akashi?

Kuroko hanya terus menatap langit yang begitu hampa, entah mungkin karena suasana hatinyalah yang sebenarnya hampa. 4 bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi Kuroko, rasa rindu itu begitu menyesakkan baginya, Ia rindu Akashi, senyumannya, belaian tangannya, masakannya, dan Ia rindu saat-saat di mana hatinya berdegup kencang ketika menatap sosok yang gagah itu.

Ia rindu.

Entah kapan Ia dapat bertemu dengan Akashi.

Perang yang menyedihkan ini dengan teganya memisahkan mereka berdua.

Begitu terus hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya, dan kini Kuroko menangis berteriak perih dalam hatinya mencari pertolongan, memohon agar dirinya segera diantarkan untuk bertemu lelaki bersurai merah dengan senyuman menawannya itu. Tak ada kabar sama sekali, biarpun kedua daerah mereka terbilang cukup dekat, tapi tak pernah ada kesempatan.

Ini menyakitkan.

"Akashi!"

Akashi hampir saja terjatuh ke jurang jika Midorima tidak mengingatkannya untuk berjalan dengan benar. Lelaki dengan mata hijau kiwi itu memandang heran ke arah Akashi—yang masih terdiam menatap lurus arah kedalaman jurang tersebut—Ia terlihat muak dengan kondisi Akashi yang sekarang, sudah lama teman seperjuangannya itu terlihat berbeda, Akashi dengan pemikiran yang selalu jernih itu sekarang lebih sering mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang nekat—mencoba untuk pergi tanpa memberitahu atasan—Jiwanya tidak terlihat lelah, hanya saja otaknya benar-benar penuh dengan suatu pikirian yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

"sudah berapa kali ku bilang agar kau lebih fokus untuk sekarang ini." Midorima menepuk pelan bahu yang terasa kaku itu. Lelaki bersurai merah itu hanya diam tak mengatakan apa-apa, matanya terlihat lelah sekali.

"hei, lebih baik kita segera istirahat."seseorang dengan kulit gelapnya mendekati mereka berdua, ia duduk di sebuah batu besar dan kemudian mengurut sembarangan pada ke dua kakinya. Sudah lebih 2 jam mereka bertahan untuk menjaga suatu daerah di sana.

"bolehkah aku segera pergi dari sini?"

Kedua pemuda itu terbelalak kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang tak terduga itu dari mulut Akashi. Pergi? Yang benar saja, bukankah posisi jabatannya saat ini benar-benar di incar oleh banyak prajurit? Dan dia hanya ingin segera pergi dari sini? Melarikan diri?

"jangan bercanda." Pikir Midorima yang masih berpikiran positif akan itu.

"aku serius." Kedua mata itu menatap tajam lelaki bersurai hijau, dan saat itu juga Midorima terdiam. Akashi di saat Ia tidak berpikir jernih seperti ini benar-benar menyeramkan.

"wah wah tunggu sebentar Akashi, ini bukan seperti kau yang biasanya." Aomine—yang menguruti kakinya tadi—mencoba melerai sesuatu yang Ia sendiri belum yakin apakah itu adalah perkelahian.

"ini bukan masalah aku yang bukan seperti biasanya. Aku tak peduli apakah aku berubah atau bagaimana." Akashi segera melepas topi militernya, "aku hanya ingin bertemu adikku sekarang sebelum sesuatu terjadi padanya."

"seharusnya kau percaya bahwa para tim pengungsian adalah orang yang hebat sepertimu. Apalagi mereka telah di didik bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku yakin mereka tidak akan melakukan tindakan ceroboh." Midorima mencoba mengingatkan lelaki yang sedang tidak berpikiran jernih itu.

"aku tak pernah percaya pada mereka, apalagi kupikir kehebatan mereka tidak pernah sepadan denganku." Kalimat itu terdengar sombong yang membuat bulu kuduk Aomine berdiri.

"Tch. Kau pikir hanya kau yang ingin melihat keluargamu? Kami semua di sini juga menginginkan hal yang sama." Suara Midorima naik satu oktaf dari yang biasanya.

"asal kau ta—" suara Akashi berhenti ketika salah satu teriakan kesakitan terdengar tak jauh dari arah mereka berada. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna ketika menyaksikan seorang remaja tengah berbalut darah merah yang hampir menutupi seluruh badannya, sepasang mata remaja itu dipenuhi rasa ketakutan yang mendalam, Ia ketakutan.

Akashi tanpa pikir panjang segera berlari menolong anak itu, namun ia dicegat oleh kedua pemuda yang tadi hampir berseteru dengannya.

"apa-apaan?" Akashi terlihat emosi dengan perasaan bingungnya yang sangat.

Midorima terlihat pucat dan terlihat takut, begitu pula dengan Aomine. Mereka berdua seolah ingin membiarkan Akashi segera membantu anak itu, namun ada suatu alasan yang membuat mereka harus mengurungkan niat itu.

"jangan." Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menambah keyakinan pada Akashi bahwa Ia harus diam sekarang juga.

"Hei disana ada anak yang sedang terluka?! Biarkan—"

"jangan Akashi." Aomine ikut meyakinkan.

"itu bisa saja jebakan.. kau tahu bahwa salah satu teman kita di area C3 mendapatkan hal yang sama persis seperti ini?"

Akashi terdiam dan hampir saja melayangkan kepalan tangan geramnya, namun ia urungkan dan mencoba untuk mencerna kalimat itu. Kasus seperti itu memang pernah Ia dengar, hampir seluruh prajurit di sana tertelan maut akibat jebakan seperti ini.

Suara rintihan itu terdengar lagi, kini remaja itu berlutut tak peduli bahwa pasir-pasir tanah melengket pada lututnya akibat darah yang masih belum kering.

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Akashi pelan sambil kedua matanya tertuju pada remaja yang berada tak jauh dari persembunyian mereka.

"biarkan saja, lebih baik kita segera pergi melanjutkan perjalanan."

_Haruskah sekarang?_

_Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Suara kesakitan itu mengingatkanku pada Kuroko._

_Aku takut.. jika itu Kuroko._

"baiklah, ayo cepat sebelum hal yang tidak kita inginkan terjadi."

Akashi masih berdiri di tempatnya, memandang remaja yang terluka itu dengan wajah iba. Ia sungguh tidak tega, apalagi ia terlihat terluka.

"hei Akashi, ayo lekas."

_Tidak, biarkan aku._

"baiklah.. ayo kita berge—"

Kedua kaki lelaki bersurai merah itu perlahan-lahan maju dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka yang tentu saja terkejut.

"HEI AKASHI!" teriak Aomine, seluruh tubuhnya terperintah untuk mengejar sosok yang keras kepala itu. Tidak, Ia tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Dalam hitungan detik Akashi sudah berada di tempat remaja yang terluka itu, tepat di tengah-tengah sasaran empuk yang telah dikhawatirkan Midorima dan Aomine sebelumnya.

Remaja yang telah terduduk lemas itu hanya menatap kosong seseorang yang datang menghampirinya, untuk pertama kalinya Ia melihat seseorang yang datang membantunya setelah sekian lama Ia mencoba melarikan diri dari daerah neraka yang pernah Ia alami sebelumnya.

Wajah lelaki yang menghampirinya terlihat khawatir.

"Hei, bertahanlah aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini."

_Ya, tolonglah._

"bertahanlah."

Suara Akashi perlahan-lahan memudar di telinga remaja yang sudah berada di saat kritis itu, matanya yang tak ditemukan cahaya itu hampir saja menutup matanya.

"Hei!" Akashi mengguncang tubuh tak berdosa tersebut, Ia tidak mau pikiran negatif nya ini akan terjadi pada pemuda yang bersimbah darah itu.

_Aku sudah tidak dapat mendengar lagi._

_Tubuhku sudah tak dapat kugerakkan._

Manusia yang berada di kedua tangan Akashi itu terlihat kaku, pucat dengan sepasang mata yang tertutup rapat. Tidak, tunggu Akashi bahkan belum mengangkatnya.

Akashi mengguncang pelan tubuh kaku itu, Ia hanya diam dan terus mencoba.

"hei.." suara Akashi melemah, tubuhnya bergetar. Ia merasa bersalah telah membiarkan anak ini cukup lama.

Ia sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"maafkan aku.." Akashi meletakkan anak itu kembali ke tempatnya, Ia tak menangis namun Ia terlihat kecewa dan sangat merasa bersalah. Ia masih menatap wajah pucat tak bernyawa itu lagi.

"aku tak dapat membayangkan jika hal ini terjadi pada Tetsu—"

"AKASHII!"

_**DOR**_

.

.

_._

.

Nafas itu tercekat, Ia merasa ada yang lain dengan tubuhnya. Di tubuhnya mengalir darah deras yang tak berhenti mengalir. Suara Aomine terasa terputus-putus, begitu pula dengan suara Midorima.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, ini tidak seperti biasanya. Ia sulit bernafas, dan suara nyaring yang aneh terdengar lurus di telinga lelaki bersurai merah itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, kepalanya terasa pusing dan kemudian ia berakhir dengan terjatuh dari keadaan sebelumnya.

Sial, Ia tertembak.

Bulir-bulir air mata tipis turun dari pelupuk mata Akashi, rasa sakit ini benar-benar sulit dijelaskan. Disaat seperti ini pun ia masih mengingat adiknya. Tidak tunggu, Ia masih belum ingin mati. Ia sadari itu. Ia masih ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko.

_Bahkan di keadaan seperti ini pun Tetsuya tidak ada di sisiku._

.

_Aku tidak tahu harus menyesal atau bagaimana._

_._

_Menyedihkan, air mataku tidak dapat berhenti mengalir._

_._

_Ini sungguh sakit, tubuhku terasa sakit, terasa dibakar saat itu juga._

_Tetsuya.._

_Kumohon datanglah.._

_Kau tahu ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa ini._

_Tuhan tolong lancarkan pernafasanku kembali sehingga aku bisa bangun lagi dari tempatku ini._

_Sakit._

_Tetsuya._

Suara berisik ini menganggu telingaku, bahkan mataku sudah tak sanggup lagi terbuka dari yang sebelumnya. Ternyata sudah cukup sampai di sini.

Selamat tinggal..

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Angin semilir menghembus pelan mengenai wajah Kuroko. Wajah pucatnya menatap kosong tanah yang penuh dengan tulisan nama seseorang yang telah Ia tunggu selama ini. Kini wajah itu tak pernah terlihat ceria.

Ia pernah mendengar seseorang di tempat pengungsiannya mengatakan sesuatu yang selalu ia ingat.

_"aku percaya jika Reinkarnasi itu ada."_

Itu hanya mitos kan? Banyak mereka yang mendengar hal itu menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. Wajar jika mereka tak percaya, karena mereka juga belum pernah merasakannya.

_Mungkin jika aku mati aku bisa bertemu dengan kakak lagi sebagai reinkarnasi ku yang lain._

Kuroko berhenti menggaris-garis nama itu, dan kemudian diam.

_Kenapa aku berpikir bahwa aku akan mati?_

Kondisi mencekam ini sedikit membaik akibat gencatan senjata antara dua belah pihak, rakyat harus menggunakan waktu berharga seperti ini dengan baik-baik seperti bertemu dengan keluarga yang telah lama tak diketahui kabarnya.

Waktu Kuroko mendengar pemberitahuan itu, Ia merasa tidak sabar menunggu Akashi datang menjemputnya di sini. Ia berharap kakaknya itu datang dan mengatakan _"aku pulang , perang sudah berakhir Tetsuya."_

_Mustahil._

Kuroko yakin itu setelah menunggu 3 hari lamanya kedatangan lelaki yang Ia rindukan itu.

.

.

"Tetsuya—kah?"

Yang dipanggil sontak menengadah mencari asal suara itu, dilihatnyalah seseorang dengan pakaian tentaranya memandang sosok bertubuh kurus itu dengan wajah datar.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"ada perlu apa?" pemuda bersurai biru itu segera bangkit.

Yang ditanya hanya diam dan terlihat khawatir, Kuroko hanya membalas kesunyian itu dengan tatapan kosong yang ia punya.

"maaf sebelumnya—"

Lelaki berseragam itu mengatakan sesuatu yang terputus-putus, bahkan Ia hampir berbisik.

"ya?" Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya dan meminta lelaki itu untuk mengulangnya.

"kakakmu—Akashi-dono."

Mata biru itu berhasil membulat dengan sempurna, nafasnya tercekat dan Ia merasa tak sabar untuk menanyakan banyak hal pada lelaki itu.

"ada apa? B-bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Kuroko tak sabar, nafasnya berhamburan.

"ma—maaf."

.

.

"sebenarnya—"

.

.

"Ia telah—"

Lelaki itu terdengar berbisik, namun Kuroko dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kalimat yang telah ia dengar dari telinganya, detik itu juga nafasnya tercekat dan susah untuk diatur.

Prajurit itu tidak mau memandang wajah Kuroko lekat-lekat, ia hanya menunduk karena tak sanggup menatap wajah pemuda yang sedang terguncang hatinya itu. Kuroko tak bersuara, bumi dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Ia menggigil keras dan seakan tubuhnya akan segera tumbang saat itu juga.

"maafkan aku.."

Air mata itu mengalir pelan, terus hingga kedua pipinya penuh dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

_Benarkah ini?_

Kepalanya terasa nyeri, begitu pula dengan dadanya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang telah membekukan jantungnya saat itu juga, dingin dan terasa ngilu.

_Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya.._

Pemuda bersurai biru itu menunduk menatap sepasang kakinya yang terlihat bergetar, lututnya seolah tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia bisa jatuh kapan saja.

_Tidak, tolong—_

Prajurit yang masih berdiri di depannya saja ikut menitikkan air mata, pasti keadaan seperti ini begitu berat bagi anak itu pikirnya.

_Kupikir ini semua hanya mimpi.._

_Ternyata semuanya benar-benar terjadi_.

Kuroko tidak terisak, namun air mata terus turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mencoba dengan keras untuk berbicara sepatah kalimat.

"bisakah..anda membawaku kepadanya?"

Prajurit itu memandang Kuroko dan menarik nafasnya segera.

"ya.. tentu saja."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Di sebuah daerah yang gersang, penuh dengan beberapa prajurit yang berlalu lalang, ada yang sedang meletakkan bunga pada suatu tempat yang di tentukan, ada yang berbisik pelan satu sama lain, ada yang hanya diam tak berbicara dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Di antara prajurit itu, seorang pemuda berpakaian bebas berdiri menunduk memandang seseorang yang terbaring dan menutup matanya dengan rapat, wajah lelaki yang terbaring itu terlihat pucat sekalipun warna rambutnya terlihat indah saat itu.

"Akashi _nii-chan_."

"tidak ..Akashi-kun."

Suara pemuda bersurai biru itu terdengar bergetar dan hampa.

"lihatlah .. kau terlihat tampan dengan seragam ini."

Tidak Kuroko.. kau sebenarnya sedang tidak berfokus pada seragamnya saat ini.

"kau bahkan tak mengatakan apa-apa."

Tangan kanannya menyentuh pelan pipi yang terasa dingin dan menjalar hingga ke tangan Kuroko.

Wajah lelaki bersurai merah itu terlihat tenang, namun terasa menyedihkan.

"aku belum menjelaskan alasan aku mencintaimu bukan?"

Tak ada sahutan.

"bagaimana ini.. kau meninggalkan ku sendirian."

Angin berhenti berhembus, namun udara saat itu terasa dingin.

"apa aku juga harus ikut pergi ikut bersamamu dan ayah juga ibu?"

"_**nah, kau tahu.. setiap pertemuan.. pasti ada perpisahan."**_

_**.**_

"_**jadi kumohon padamu.. pergilah dari tempat ini dan selamatkan dirimu demi Ayah dan Ibu, juga diriku."**_

Akhirnya cairan bening turun dari pelupuk mata Kuroko, Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"tidak.."

_**.**_

"_**Hei.. jangan menangis. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi bukan?" **_

"apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

_**.**_

"_**Kumohon Kuroko..berjuanglah untuk tetap selamat..Kumohon."**_

"jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

_**.**_

"_**saa.. Tetsuya.. Sayounara"**_

Akashi telah pergi, meninggalkan segala kenangan yang telah tumbuh dengan baik di hati Kuroko.

Lelaki dengan senyuman paling menarik bagi Kuroko telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Separuh jiwanya pergi.

Angin berhembus dengan pelan menerpa tubuh itu, mereka yang berada di sana penuh dengan suasana duka. Kuroko mengusap pelan air matanya yang mulai mengering, suasanya di sini terlihat begitu sepi walaupun banyak orang yang berada di sana.

Alunan irama yang entah datang dari mana ikut berkabung membawakan alunan pengiring yang menyedihkan, suara cicit burung bahkan hilang di langit sana. Awan mendung terlihat berkumpulan di atas kepala mereka mencoba ikut bergabung bersama.

Kuroko menarik nafasnya pelan-pelan, begitu pelan karena takut dadanya terasa sakit nanti. Ah, air matanya tidak dapat di pujuk ternyata, ia terus mengalir tanpa mengenal bahwa ia akan jatuh dan hilang nantinya.

Ternyata sampai di sini pertemuan mereka.

Walaupun sebentar, tapi itu adalah kenangan indah. Indah bagaikan senyuman Akashi yang belum pudar dari ingatan Kuroko. Si pemilik tangan hangat itu akan pergi, dan Kuroko harus merelakannya.

Karena lelaki itu pernah bilang, setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan.

Dan tentu saja, mereka akan bertemu lagi di suatu saat nanti.

**|END|**

[[Mohon maaf berakhir dengan kampretnya.. sebenarnya dari awal saya membuatnya sampai tamat, tapi karena kepanjangan jadi di split jadi dua Orz.]]

[[Terimakasih buat yang telah mengikuti cerita ini, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan]]

.

**[[Berniat memuat Bonus Chapter nya kalau bisa]]**


End file.
